


The Giant

by Morenita326



Series: Voyager Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Kathryn is under cover in a new planet when "the Giant" arrives.





	The Giant

**Author's Note:**

> @leisylaura asked for Janeway/Chakotay #33 *A kiss forcefully*

“The Giant” whispered the little red male to the bartender.

“It can’t be… have you seen him?” the bartender held his breath but kept rubbing a glass with a cloth.

“Only a passing shadow towards…” He was bending over the bar.

“Bah, if you haven’t seen him then shut up.” He walked away to the other end of the bar.

 _The Giant._ Kathryn thought it was an exciting folktale that which frightens adults. However, that would imply a more advanced culture than this. Four days undercover had been more than enough to understand that this was not only a slum but a somewhat accurate sample of the society in its whole.

“Hey, there.” A loud voice took her out of her thoughts.

However the voice had no match to the size of the owner. A vigorous male of about a hundred and twenty centimeters tall, with a dark red skin that seemed forged in hell was addressing her.

“Hello.” She smiled back trying to remain in character.

Kathryn pushed herself away from the bar she was lining against and took the two steps to what looked like a customer. She ogled at him, laid a finger on his collarbone and slid it all the way to the shoulder and finally to the base of the neck.

“Tell me” she whispered in his ear from behind him “what is it that you are looking for?”

Since she had arrived, she had been the main attraction. Two heads taller than most Azabaan males, paler than the greenish planetary moons, and the confident owner of a  character stronger than most of their fantasies, the captain had captured the attention of males and females in this corner of the capital. An away team would have found it impossible to make its way across town without being taken for the legendary “giants” that people blamed for disasters. So, there she was, working as a “pleasure woman” to collect the information. However, lately, there had been rumors that some people had spotted one of those giants. It was said to move in the dark and cause all sorts of catastrophes. Kathryn thought Chakotay would have enjoyed learning more about these legends and myths, but she had no time to lose if she was to find the lead that would take them to the traders. Fortunately, the Doctor had given her a few tips on Azabaan biology and how to stimulate them sexually to provide them with an unforgettable night but avoiding intercourse.

She had always been in control of all of her “customers.” Until now. This male took her wrist and turned around to face her.

“Rumor has it that you are out of this world” he leered at her.

She froze for a second, thinking she had been exposed. Then she understood.

“Well, maybe it’s your turn to judge that” she bit her lower lip and smiled ignoring the pain in her wrist.

However, something was off. The bar had been quieter that day, and even when it was mid-afternoon, voices were low, and glances were fast. Kathryn glanced at her scape exits and found they were awkwardly blocked. Her heart started to beat faster, but she played along and let the strong creature lead her to a corner. His hands were holding her tight from her waist, and his eyes were fixed on her cleavage. When her back met the wall, and she saw his twisted grin it was already too late. Everyone else left what they were doing and raised their eyes. A mob of vicious little red skinned started to form around her. Then, the giant appeared.

A tall figure, wrapped in a long grey cape and covered with a hood crossed the door towards the bar. Every single soul in the place froze in its spot. The stranger took long, slow steps and leaned over the bar.

“Bartender!” the sharp voice resonated in the room, and Kathryn’s heart leaped. 

“Y… yess…?” the small creature trembled.

“Give me your strongest drink and her”

From where she was she couldn’t see his face, but the azabaan behind the bar gestured to the one who was holding her against the wall. The vigorous red male tok a step away, and she swayed her hips to the bar.

“Hello” she was still in character.

Chakotay turned and finished his drink, and the way he looked at her made her blush.

“y-you m-must pay in advance” the bartender was trying to play his part as well.

The tall man people thought was a giant, let a small bag fall on the bar without taking his eyes away from Kathryn.

“Now…” he straightened facing his captain “I believe you are coming with me.”

He circled her waist, lifted her and put her on his shoulder.

“What…?!” she started to protest.

“Shhh… I have already paid for you, doll” he pretended to calm her as he walked up the stairs towards the quiet area.

Once there, he drew the curtain around them, closing the circle. When Chakotay turned to look at Kathryn, she was furious.

“Was that really necessary?”

She was beautiful even in disguise, even mad at him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Is this a joke to you, Commander?” 

“Kathryn-“ he tried to explain.

“And, by the way” she was too angry to let him explain “why are you here? You have been drawing too much attention towards yourself, and people are talking-“

“Kathryn…” he tried to interrupt, but she continued.

“-and the last thing we need is to be exposed and lose our supplies.”

She took a step to him, and he took a deep breath

“I’ve worked too hard for you to-“ but she couldn’t finish her sentence. His warm lips covered hers with such sweetness that when he pulled away, it took her a few seconds to react.

“What do you think you are doing?” her angry tone and her flushed cheeks made her irresistible.

“We have found the traders. Your intel took us to their location.” 

He lingered in her eyes, and continued.

“In a few minutes, B’Elanna will take us out.”

His slight smile made him so handsome.

“That’s no excuse for this”

“You are right. I shouldn’t have” he paused “but I wanted to.”

Her eyes opened wide, and her lips parted in surprise.

Then, he circled her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. This time, she kissed him back.

 


End file.
